Virginity Test : KakaIru Version
by Patto-san
Summary: Kakashi had a strange way to express his love to Iruka : by pinching him. But why would he do that? Asked Jiraiya. My first story in English which is not my mother language. Also the 3rd story for my Virginity Test series. Warning : OOC, AU, and PWP (Plot? What Plot?)


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Only a minute after Iruka entered the toilet, Kakashi showed his face in the same place. After let Kakashi doing the same thing like he did, Iruka felt that now is the right time to interrogating the masked boy.

"Kakashi-kun, are you stalking me?" Iruka asked in gentle voice, but his gaze scared Kakashi a little bit. Everybody could tell that the younger boy was fazed by the older one appearanced in the same place.

"What? Of course not, Iruka-kun."

"Look, I'm sick of this. You've done it all day. Everywhere I go at this school, I can see your grey... I mean your silver hair."

"Well, this is a public place, isn't it?"

"Just tell me, what's going on?"

Kakashi looked nervous, but he answered, "I'm wondering if you want to go out with me. The _hanami _time will begins this April."

"You mean you want to go to the Ueno Park with me and our classmates?"

"No. Just you, Iruka-kun. I don't want our friends bothered us while we're viewing the flowers."

Iruka stunned. Kakashi, the most popular boy among girls at this school, asked Iruka to go out with him? Just the two of them? Just like a... date? It excessived, but everyone could hope, couldn't he?

"How about Saturday? I can pick you up if you agree to go with me," Kakashi continued.

Iruka wanted to smack his own cheek but he wouldn't do that in front of Kakashi. He didn't mean to be flattered, but surely, go out with the boy whom every girls desired, was... No, Iruka didn't sure about the right word to describe his feeling right now. But...

"You're not joking at me, are you?" Iruka still tried to deny his feeling.

Kakashi looked desperate and answered, "no. I just want to go out with you. Just you."

"And I'm not dreaming, right? There are lot of girls... I mean friends, who want to go with you and you pick me to accompany you?"

"Is that the problem? Here."

Suddenly, Kakashi moved to get closer with Iruka and did something that Iruka never thought. Most people probably thought that the next second our favorite guys would do some kissing or other romantic moves. Well, just read the whole story until it finished.

"Ouch! Kakashi-kun, why did you do that? You pinched me!"

"I'm just trying to convince you that you're not dreaming. Beside, I just want to know whether you're still a..."

"But you don't have to do that! It hurts!" Iruka interrupted while wiping his arm. Kakashi has pinched him so hard.

Kakashi laughed. He looked more relax.

"But, why me? Why not somebody else? Hanare, Rin, Anko... you name it. They're all want to go out with you," asked Iruka.

"Just to make it clear. I also want to ask, do you accept this? I mean, I know that you and Tsubaki are close..." Kakashi replied with a question.

"You remember Mizuki, my best friend, right? Tsubaki is his girlfriend. Since we're at the same school, there's no way I can ignore her. About the _hanami _time, of course she and her boyfriend don't want me to interfere them at the park while viewing the flowers. Before you asked me to go out with you, I might be go to the park alone."

Kakashi grinned behind his mask and said, "so, you accept it. I'll see you on Saturday, Iruka-kun."

Kakashi waved and moved to leave Iruka. The brunet boy just standing there for a few seconds before start to yelled, "Kakashi-kun, you haven't answer my last question yet!"

"Do you still need a reason?" Kakashi replied before left the toilet.

"I like you, Iruka-kun. You're cute and still a virgin..." Kakashi suddenly shut his mouth and looked shock before continued, "I mean you're kind. Everybody likes you."

Iruka blushed while staring at Kakashi whom left him alone in the toilet. While wiping his arm once again, he mumbled, "what a weird place and strange act to express your love, Kakashi-kun."

We saluted Iruka for his new love. But since this story titled Virginity Test, there should be a lot of questions to be answered. Questions like why did Kakashi pinch Iruka and why did the masked boy conclude that dolphin boy is a virgin, weren't they? Well, to discovered the answers, we should return to the periode

* * *

when Kakashi was still an innocent and lovely six years old boy.

_Konoha, eight years before..._

_Like any other parent, Sakumo got worry when he realized that his only son, Kakashi, was having a serious conversation with Jiraiya. It was _hanami _time and coincidently, the Hatakes were sitting right beside Jiraiya, whom known as author for several popular novels for the adults._

"_So, you have a great time with Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi-kun?" asked Sakumo while giving his son a glass of lemonade. Sakumo feel relieved when he 'saved' his son from that pervy old man._

"_Yes! He told me about virginity!" replied Kakashi enthusiastic._

"_He what?!" Sakumo glared at Jiraiya but the long-haired one looked 'busy' with some pretty girls. Definately, he didn't realize that a cheesed off parent was thinking to give him a lesson._

_Kakashi drank his lemonade and continued, "he told me how to tests someone's virginity. It's very simple and easy, Father. You should try it at your friends."_

"_W-what?!"_

_But Kakashi was still an innocent and lovely little boy so he didn't realize that his father could explode anytime. So, the young boy explained his new knowledge with no doubt._

"_You see, Father, to discover that someone is still a virgin or not, you should easily pinch him."_

_Sakumo goggled. He couldn't believe what he heard from his only son._

"_Pinch him hard. If his skin feel slack, that means he is not a virgin anymore. But if his skin feel spongy, Jiraiya-sensei told me that he surely a virgin. This test is applicable for woman, too."_

_That's enough. Sakumo stood up and moved toward Jiraiya who was still having a good time with the girls. That pervy old man would get his lesson immediately._

_Kakashi just sitting on his place, enjoying his tasty lemonade. As a boy, he wouldn't realize that his words just started a problem for the famous author. _

_And to Jiraiya-sensei, thank you for your lesson. It helped a lot. Maybe._

_THE END._


End file.
